gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Diva (Episode)
Diva Source is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and being the seventy-ninth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 07, 2013. The episode will be directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Plot *The kids of New Directions are encouraged to let loose their inner divas. Kurt and Rachel compete for bragging rights at NYADA. Santana’s return creates trouble for Sam and Brittany. Emma is in a time of chaos because of preparations for the upcoming wedding,With Will away, Finn and Emma help each other out. Source *Finn challenges the glee club to find their inner powerhouses for "Diva Week." Meanwhile, in New York, Kurt can no longer take Rachel’s arrogant attitude and calls her out, causing tension between the two friends. Also, Emma is in a whirlwind preparing for her upcoming wedding to Will. Source *Concerned that New Directions doesn’t have the killer instinct it will take to win at Regionals, Finn gives the gleeks an assignment meant to bring out their competitive spirit and harness their inner divas. In New York, Rachel basks in the glow of her recent triumph at the NYADA Winter Showcase, but her increasingly narcissistic behavior soon becomes too much for Kurt to suffer in silence. Fed up, Kurt decides to try and take Rachel down a few pegs; he challenges her to a sing-off, the results of which could have dire social consequences for the loser. Meanwhile, Tina’s infatuation with Blaine reaches a tipping point, forcing each of them to make realizations. Santana’s return to Lima creates problems for Sam and Brittany, and prompts a job offer. Source Kurt, Adam, Rachel and Finn *Kurt and Rachel will have a diva off. Source *Kurt can no longer take Rachel’s arrogant attitude and calls her out. Source *Adam will appear in this episode. Source *Finn doesn't have a new love interest. Source Santana, Brittany, Sam and Elaine *There is something upcoming for Brittana. Source *Santana and Brittany will have a private scene in the auditorium before Girl On Fire. They might kiss. Source 1 Source 2 *Sam and Santana will fight for Brittany by singing Make No Mistake, She's Mine. Source *Brittany will help Santana make a decision. Source *Santana will go "all Lima Heights" on Sam. Source *Brittany will choose between Sam and Santana. Source *Santana's brief love interest will be called Elaine. Source *Elaine will only appear in the Nutbush City Limits performance. Source *Santana will wear her Cardinals uniform during Nutbush City Limits Source Tina and Blaine *''Hung Up, Tina's solo, is about Blaine. Source Scenes *Jenna and Darren filmed some scenes together (12/17). However, this could be for Naked. Source *Lea was filming a musical number (12/17). However, this could be for Naked. Source. *Lea and Chris filmed a scene (12/18) However, this could be for Naked. Source *Lea, Dean, and Chris shot scenes together (12/20) However, this could be also for Naked. Source *Naya shot her duet with Chord today. (12/21) Source *Jenna, Kevin, and Darren shot the last scene to be shot in 2012 before production takes a break for two weeks.(12/21) Source *Lea and Chris filmed a scene (01/07) Source *Hung Up'' was filmed in the courtyard. (01/08) Source *John Lock tweeted that the Scenes for Blaine's solo (Don't Stop Me Now) and one of Santana's solos have been recorded with Santana's solo being recorded in the Choir Room (01/09) Source 1 Source 2 *Naya shot a number in a 'new location' (01/11) Source *Lea and Cory were filming scenes together (01/11) Source However this could be for I Do. *Lea, Chris and Dean shot NYADA hallway scenes (01/15) Source Music *Santana will have 3 songs in this episode. Source *Naya was in the studio for the first of her 3 songs (12/14).Source *Lea was in the studio recording a song from Les Mis. (12/15).Source *Tina has a solo. Source *Naya will be singing a song together with Chord. Source *Jenna was in the studio (12/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (12/21) Source *Naya was in the studio (01/07)Source Source *Alex was in the studio (01/07) Source Songs Source *''Dancing On My Own'' has been cut. They never even filmed the scene (Source), but it's unknown if was recorded. * Solo versions of Bring Him Home will be available. Source Guest Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source Trivia *This is the eighth time an episode has a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl and Extraordinary Merry Christmas all featured songs with the same name as the title. **The First in season 4 to have song of the same name in it though. Gallery A-qyLfHCYAI6VcY.jpg Diva 1A-q pDJCMAAO0vu.jpg Diva 2A-rADBFCIAAlqKj.jpg|Bring Him Home Mff4ruFXDa1qa93lwo1 500.jpg|2012 tumblr_mgc5ttsSwZ1qc7ddno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgblo24gRv1r34efro1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc9agErNY1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbq7329cp1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc2wjzMMd1raq2byo1_1280.png Diva catwalk.jpg tumblr_mgfyz2hY8d1qapv73o1_1280.png tumblr_mggxlc64781r4ezfzo1_500.png BAXXXauCEAIzTM6.jpg|Diva Time! 001~679.jpg Bring Him Home (Kurt).jpg Bring Him Home (Rachel).jpg Diva.jpg Don't Stop Me Now.jpg Girl On Fire.jpg Make No Mistake She's Mine.jpg Nutbush City Limits.jpg Hung Up.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o8_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o1_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o3_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o2_250.jpg Dressing.png tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o6_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o5_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o4_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Capture-20130202-164018.png Inch.png Divaina.png Walktina.png TinaDiva.png Pic Tin.png Tumblr mhcnkuo2h51qj5p41o1 500.png normal_012~274.jpg divablaine.jpg BCC3Dt7CUAAxoz_.png|It's Brittany Bitch! BCCibcvCIAAfczW.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes